The invention relates to a program unit for accurate actuation and control of individual operations of a mechanism particularly for machines performing a number of operations simultaneously.
For the intermittent transmission of a torque different kinds of clutches are used, for instance claw clutches, centrifugal, friction and electromagnetic clutches and others with different control methods. A drawback of these clutches is that the position of their disengagement cannot be accurately adjusted, as their run down characteristics vary. The extent of run down depends substantially on the load. When coupled to a substantial load, the clutch can stop practically instantaneously; without load there is a longer run down time.